Em uma época especial no fim do ano
by Felisbela
Summary: Depois de concretizar a sua vingança, Arya está pronta para voltar para casa. [One-shot] - [Casal: Jon e Arya/Incest]


**Em uma época especial no fim do ano...**

_Snow & Sword_

O capuz que cobria a sua cabeça, juntamente com o pano que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, só revelavam os olhos grandes e as íris azuis, em uma tonalidade cinza, que lembrava muito um céu triste, encoberto pelas nuvens, em um dia chuvoso. Esse era o tempo que aquela que cavalgava mais gostava. O clima em que cresceu, um misto de melancolia e nostalgia que agora invadia o seu peito. Ela atravessava a floresta, seu cavalo quase não conseguia mais seguir em frente, o coitado estava morrendo de fome, assim como a dona que já não comia há mais de dois dias e que ainda possuía um ferimento escondido em seu abdômen. Mas ela queria continuar cavalgando, agora ela poderia dizer que estava em paz, finalmente tinha vingado a todos que amavam. Ao destino infeliz que seu sangue recebeu após a morte de seu pai, há quase dez anos. Sim, já fazia muito tempo, mas só depois de dez longos anos, ela conseguiu decapitar todos aqueles que tinham feito mal a sua família. E depois de tanto tempo, ela estava de volta ao seu berço, a sua terra natal, pronta para reencontrar tudo aquilo que tinha perdido.

Mas será que a reconheceriam? Será que ela reconhecia aqueles que estavam no Norte? Será que tudo ainda continuava o mesmo de quando ela só tinha nove anos de idade? Será que poderia visitar o tumulo de seu irmão mais velho? Será que reencontraria seus irmãos mais novos? Será que poderia pedir perdão à sua irmã mais velha por brincadeiras infantis que a magoavam? Será que agora poderia provar ao seu meio-irmão que havia crescido?

Essas eram as dúvidas da mulher de dezenove anos que por descuido havia caído do cavalo. Perdeu o controle do animal e caiu no chão de neve e lama. Ainda faltava tão pouco para chegar, mas agora ao colocar sua mão por dentro de seu casaco, percebeu que os pontos que haviam feito em Ninho da Águia tinham se reabertos. O cavalo saiu em disparado pela floresta, restando à mulher se arrastar até ficar amparada por um tronco de uma árvore. O sono vinha em uma velocidade muito alta, ela não conseguia evitar suas pálpebras abaixarem e abrirem, como se ela tentasse, de algum modo evitar o seu cansaço. Faltava tão pouco para obter o seu premio, faltava pouco para chegar a seu paraíso, depois de tanto sofrimento e tantas buscas...

E depois de tanto lutar contra o sono, ele se apossou de seu corpo. O negro invadiu a sua mente e ela começou a sonhar que estava de novo com sete anos, nos braços de seu pai, enquanto ele contava alguma coisa em seu ouvido, pareciam mais sussurros, os dois em frente à lareira.

_"O sol era forte lá fora. Podíamos ver o corredor dos adversários crescerem, usavam coletes e elmos, brandiam espadas, alguns tinham o arco, a aljava repleta de fechas... e eu e Robert estávamos lado a lado, nos cumprimentamos e seguimos para enfrentar os nossos oponentes... Em um certo momento olhei para o céu e vi uma ave sobrevoar o deserto. Era um abutre... Brandi a minha espada e gritei o nome do Norte. No final, eu saí vivo e Robert conseguiu o trono de Westeros." _

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Ursos dançando, asas pintadas

Coisas que eu quase me lembro

E uma música que alguém canta

Uma vez em dezembro

Depois de duas horas, o cavalo foi encontrado e antes que a neve encobrisse os rastros, o senhor do Norte, juntamente de seus comandantes, foram atrás do desconhecido que estavam em suas terras. Encontraram um corpo caído no chão, inconsciente. Um dos guerreiros desceu do cavalo e foi ver se ainda havia vida. Ele se aproximou do corpo caído, retirou a neve que tinha se acumulado no rosto e viu que se tratava de uma mulher e que ainda respirava, embora estivesse sangrando na região onde ficavam suas costelas.

- Lorde Snow, é uma jovem e ela ainda vive. – disse o capitão, colocando a mulher entre os braços, dando tapinhas no rosto para ver se ela acordava.

- Levem-na para o castelo. – falou seguramente o senhor do Norte, já pronto para dar meia volta e voltar para Winterfell.

- Mas senhor, e se ela for uma ladra, uma fugitiva ou pior, uma assassina... – disse um dos soldados.

- Seja quem ela for, receberá cuidados aqui do Norte e caso ela for perigosa, será a nossa prisioneira. – disse com sabedoria aquele que era detentor do trono. Todos os homens ali presentes prestaram mesura e o capitão que até então estava com a mulher em seus braços a levantou e passou o corpo para um de seus subordinados.

A comitiva também pegou o cavalo, que pertencia a jovem e também o levou para ser cuidado.

Quando Lorde Snow colocou os pés no Castelo, um de seus irmãos, veio ao se encontro. Aquele era príncipe Brandon, irmão do antecessor do trono do Norte e filho do Senhor de Winterfell, aquele que um dia já foi Mão do Rei. Ele andou até Snow usando a sua muleta, um objeto que o seguia desde sua queda, em um dos muros do castelo. No começo, quando Brandon era conhecido ainda por Bran, ele sentia vergonha por usar algo que só os velhos usavam, mas com o tempo, ele passou a entender e achar que aquilo poderia servir de charme, para despertar a atenção das donzelas da corte.

- E então Jon, quem era o dono do cavalo morto de fome, afinal? – Brandon se referia as condições do animal que apareceu pelo caminho nortenho só pele e ossos.

- Alguma mulher que estava quase soterrada pela neve. Se não fosse corrermos para ver se achávamos algo, provavelmente ela estaria morta. Aliás, precisamos do Meistre urgentemente para cuidar da estranha. – Um dos subordinados do exército entrou no castelo, com o corpo da mulher nos braços. O Meistre logo chegou, guiando o cavaleiro para um dos aposentos do castelo. – Quero que cuidem dela como se estivessem cuidando de mim ou de meus irmãos. – avisou Lorde Snow.

Depois do aviso, o príncipe achou que seria a hora para revelar uma notícia especial ao seu irmão.

- Jon, preciso falar uma coisa com você. – o príncipe guiou seu irmão para o interior de uma das salas do térreo do castelo, onde normalmente era o local de trabalho de Jon. Os dois sentaram frente a frente nas cadeiras dispostas, ao longe, uma lareira esquentava o ambiente. Por mais que os muros de Winterfell fossem banhados por águas quentes, fazia muito frio lá fora, para que os habitantes do castelo dispensassem algum tipo de ajuda no aquecimento de seus corpos.

- O quê é Bran? – o irmão mais novo queria revelar alguma coisa para ele desde o amanhecer, mas até agora não tinha tido tempo para dar atenção. Primeiro porque teve que cuidar de alguns desertores da Muralha. Era com bastante dor que Lorde Snow ainda mantinha as velhas tradições do Norte. Segundo, ficou sabendo do cavalo magérrimo na estrada de Winterfell e foi obrigado a convocar o exército para que pudessem averiguar o que estava acontecendo nas mediações do território.

- De manhã recebi uma carta de Ninho da Águia. Era a nossa tia, dizendo que "Ninguém" havia terminado o que tinha se proposto a fazer desde que nosso pai foi morto. – Snow que antes parecia disperso, agora olhava espantado para o seu irmão.

- Então finalmente acabou? Aquela porcaria de vingança que ela cisma em ter em seus pensamentos? – Bran colocou as mãos em cima das do irmão mais velho e pediu para que ele acalmasse.

- Ainda tem mais... ela disse que "Ninguém" está a caminho de Winterfell e que poderia chegar no Norte ainda aquela tarde, mas que ela estava gravemente ferida. – Jon levou as mãos ao rosto, como se tivesse entendido o ocorrido de algumas horas atrás. – Então, aquela que vocês encontraram na floresta só pode ser a nossa irmã perdida.

- Não... não pode ser... – Jon se levantou, como se de repente recobrasse os sentidos. Ele sabia que Brandon estaria falando a verdade, aquela que tinha encontrada ferida, só poderia ser sua irmã mais nova, desaparecida desde que a Família Stark se desintegrou devido ao Inverno que abateu o Norte dez anos atrás. – Não pode ser verdade, disseram que ela estava morta, que tinha virado uma assassina e que tinha negado o sobrenome Stark para virar "Ninguém", para virar uma criminosa...

- Jon... – Bran se levantou e seguiu o seu irmão que não parava de andar de um lado a outro pela sala. – Jon, me escute... aquela que está sendo cuidado por Meistre tem grandes chances de ser a nossa irmã. Nós precisamos ver para ter certeza.

- É impossível, Bran! Se fosse ela, eu a reconheceria! – Brandon olhou nas íris de tonalidade mais frias que as suas próprias. As mesmas íris que pertenciam ao seu pai e a irmã que agora se referiam. Os únicos ainda a terem a marca dos Stark do norte. Os famosos olhos acinzentados de Lyanna e Ned Stark.

- Nesses últimos tempos, meu irmão... convivendo com você todos os dias desde que você voltou, há pelo menos três anos, é provável que nem tenha olhado para a estranha e que simplesmente tenha proferido ordens para os seus soldados para resgatá-la. – Snow parou, fitou Brandon com mais atenção e aquele foi o jeito do irmão mais velho concordar com o que o príncipe de Winterfell estava falando. Jon não poderia negar e não poderia mentir para si mesmo. Afinal, Brandon o conhecia muito bem.

Mas antes que os dois fossem ver a estranha, Meistre chegou na sala e pediu à atenção dos dois.

- Felizmente a jovem está melhor. A coitada estava coberta de sangue do estomago para baixo, mas conseguimos diminuir a quantidade de sangue do ferimento... e... – Meistre parou de falar subitamente, como se tivesse medo de revelar alguma coisa que seus senhores desaprovavam.

- O que houve? – perguntou Brandon.

- Ela perguntou pelo senhor. – Meistre agora olhava para Snow. - Disse que era uma conhecida e que gostaria de falar com vossa senhoria.  
Jon Snow olhou para Brandon, como se perguntasse silenciosamente o quê faria.

- Leve Lorde Snow para ver a mulher. – disse o príncipe ao Meistre. Este fez uma mesura à Brandon e pediu para que Snow o seguisse.  
Quando o senhor de Norte cruzou a porta, sentiu seu coração ir à boca, como se ele não quisesse ter a certeza de que "Ninguém" era realmente a sua irmã perdida. Jon Snow não tinha percebido quando a viu, caída na neve, na verdade, como havia de perceber, se mal tinha visto o corpo da jovem no chão, mas agora a tão poucos passos de onde a estranha estava, dava para perceber que ela era pequena. Snow não conseguia ver a face dela, pois a jovem estava de costas para a porta. Os ossos de sua coluna eram visíveis nas suas costas, Snow sem pensar tocou neles, seguindo a trajetória que ia da nuca até a região dos rins.

- Nos deixe a sós. – ele pediu ao Meistre que meneou a cabeça e fechou a porta.

A voz foi escutada pela estranha e ela se virou para ver quem tinha entrado no quarto, só para verificar que o tom daquela voz pertencia mesmo aquele que ela tanto queria rever. O senhor de Winterfell se sentou no espaço vazio do colchão, ficando mais próximo ao corpo da jovem mulher.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e por mais que suas mentes ainda tivessem dúvidas, a cor de suas íris, exatamente idênticas, revelava a verdade por trás de todas as incertezas. A cor de um céu chuvoso de inverno que sempre uniram as duas almas. Snow pegou delicadamente as mãos de dedos finos, mas que não eram delicadas como a de uma princesa. As mãos dela sempre possuíram calos dos treinos rigorosos para se tornar uma espadachim. A respiração dela se intensificou e um estranho calor começou a subir pelo seu peito. A sua vontade era conseguir ficar ao menos sentada, ela tentou ficar mais erguida, mas devido ao esforço, ela imediatamente retirou a mão que antes estava na do outro e colocou a mão esquerda em seu ferimento em um ato de reflexo.

- Não, fique quieta. Você não pode se mexer. – ele disse já pronto para sair do quarto para chamar Meistre, mas ela imediatamente puxou o casaco de Jon Snow.

- Não. – ela negou com o rosto. Sua fisionomia cansada ainda pelo esforço. – Não... por favor, não chame ninguém.

- Então fique quieta. – ele voltou a se sentar perto dela, como estava antes, tomando mais uma vez a mão dela nas suas próprias.  
Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, até Jon Snow observar as lágrimas caírem nos olhos da jovem. Ele tentou secá-las com os próprios dedos, mas elas pareciam infinitas no rosto da jovem.

- Eu consegui, Jon. Nós conseguimos. Saímos vitoriosos. – Snow desviou seu olhar do rosto da menor e tentou segurar seu ódio. A vontade que o mais velho tinha agora era de socar até a morte aquela que estava a sua frente, mas ele não fez nada. Não naquele momento.

- Não estrague esse momento, Arya. Por favor. – Ele voltou a olhar a irmã, quando sentiu os dedos calejados dela pousarem em sua barba.

- Desculpe.

Havia tanto coisa para contarem um ao outro, mas nada vinham na sua mente, somente estava presente o desejo de permanecerem juntos.  
E depois de alguns minutos, o sono novamente vinha se apoderar o do corpo da jovem. Ela tentou lutar contra a vontade de fechar os olhos, mas como da outra vez não ouve escapatória. Ela dormiu. Jon Snow permaneceu junto dela até Brandon aparecer ao seu lado, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Deixe ela descansar, Jon. Daqui alguns dias, ela estará melhor e vocês dois poderão conversar. – Snow confirmou com um acenar e pediu um momento a mais para ficar sozinho com a irmã. – Seja rápido.

Jon Snow se certificou que Brandon tinha fechado a porta após sair para então se debruçar sobre o corpo da jovem.

- Ainda bem que está de volta, Arya. – ele então sentiu os próprios olhos ficarem embargados, como se faltasse pouco para que transbordasse tudo o que sentia desde que Brandon tinha contato o ocorrido. E, depois de tantos anos sem sentir os próprios sentimentos, como se tivessem mortos e enterrados juntamente com a suposta morta da irmã, ele levantou a cabeça dela e roçou seus próprios lábios nos da irmã, em um beijo contido, nostálgico, que o embalava a memória de tê-la em seus braços aos nove anos de idade, na despedida de Snow em Winterfell. Um roçar de lábios que foi subindo até as bochechas até chegar nos fios de cabelo que ficavam perto da orelha, deixando assim de ser pecaminoso.

Jon Snow beijou outra vez as mãos de sua irmã e saiu do quarto, e respirou aliviado, se sentindo novamente tranquilo.

Novamente tinha a sua pequena de volta.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory_

Alguém me mantém aquecida e segura

Cavalos galopam pela tempestade prateada

Figuras dançando graciosamente

Através da minha memória

A jovem que tinha sido descoberta pelos homens de Lorde Snow, era na verdade, a irmã mais nova dele e dos Príncipes Brandon e Rickon. Aos poucos, os rumores de que a princesa perdida no Sul tinha voltado para a sua família chegavam nas casas nortenhas e uma festa foi feita em sua homenagem. Agora, a jovem mulher estava bem melhor do ferimento. Ela conseguia se movimentar lentamente pelo castelo e pelo menos uma vez por dia ia até a janela do primeiro andar para ver se o tempo tinha melhorado para ela caminhar pelos jardins de Winterfell. Quem ficava mais com ela era Brandon, que tinha desistido dos seus estudos de geografia de Westeros para se dedicar inteiramente a irmã. Rickon também quando tinha tempo, almoçava e contava para ela qual era seu serviço na guarda. O irmão mais novo Stark tinha se tornado um dos primeiros homens do exercito de Snow, desde que ele tinha assumido o comando do Norte.

Em um dia, quando almoçavam, Arya perguntou sobre o paradeiro de Sansa. Os dois irmãos sorriram e falaram que ela era agora senhora de um feudo perto de Porto Real. Ela tinha finalmente se tornado uma senhora e estava grávida do terceiro filho. Vivia muito bem com o marido e passavam todo o final do ano em Winterfell. Arya se sentiu feliz porque teria a oportunidade de rever a irmã, em breve. E foi com esses pensamentos, que ela naquele dia teve uma grata surpresa. Finalmente a neve tinha dado uma trégua e um passeio pelos jardins do castelo poderia ser feita naquela tarde.

- Quem sabe uma luta com espadas de madeira, hein Bran? – brincou a jovem. O príncipe negou com o rosto, não gostando nenhum pouco da brincadeira. Por mais que Arya agora pudesse caminhar, seu ferimento ainda poderia reabrir, além dela ainda manter um pedaço de pano apertando o local embaixo de suas roupas.

Depois de um breve descanso depois do almoço, a jovem pediu para que colocassem um sapato apropriado para poder andar na neve e seguiu rumo a porta para o seu destino. Ela finalmente em dias, colocaria os pés para fora do castelo. Os passos foram incertos, por mais que ela fosse corajosa, havia um pouco de medo e insegurança em seu peito. Afinal, quase tinha morrido naquela vontade sem limites de chegar o mais rápido possível à Winterfell.

O vento deliciosamente balançou seus cabelos, que depois de tanto tempo tinham voltado a crescer. Por um tempo, ela os manteve curtos, mas depois dos últimos anos, tinha esquecido de cortá-los tão a sua ânsia por finalizar a sua vingança. O frio agora queimava as suas bochechas e ao respirar o ar que congelava o seu pulmão, ela enfim sabia que estava completamente em casa. Mas quando ela estava nos últimos degraus, já um pouco distante da porta do castelo, ele viu Lorde Snow desmontar de um cavalo as pressas e ir ao seu encontro. Ela respirou fundo e soube exatamente o que ele faria.

_"Ele irá me empurrar novamente para o castelo..." _

Jon Snow pegou os braços de Arya, como se ela fosse uma menina de doze anos.

_"Irá falar que eu sou uma irresponsável por estar andando sozinha e nesse frio." _

- Você não tem jeito, Arya! Não pensa que pode escorregar com toda essa neve... – gritou Snow a plenos pulmões, puxando a contra gosto Arya para subir para o castelo.

_"E irá dizer que eu estarei de castigo por duas semanas!" _

- Terei que deixar uma Septa seguindo os seus passos. – Arya retirou os braços das mãos de Snow e começou a rir. O mais velho se voltou para o corpo da menor. – O quê tem de tanto engraçado?

- Nada... é só que eu o conheço muito bem para prever que você iria se comportar desse jeito. – Ela por um momento se esqueceu de ficar imóvel da cintura para cima e se moveu para frente pra soltar uma gargalhada. – Droga! – a jovem mulher sentiu a dor crescer em seu ferimento.

- Arya! – Snow a amparou. Quando ele colocou os olhos nas costelas de Arya, viu que sangue escapava das bandagens. Ele a pegou no colo e subiu para o castelo. Antes que pudesse gritar o nome de Meistre alguém já tinha avisado para que fosse até o quarto. Arya ficou visivelmente chateada, quando percebeu que teria que refazer os pontos. Lorde Snow observou tudo de perto. A pedidos de sua irmã, ele ficou para segurar a sua mão. Quando o processo foi finalizado, os dois voltaram a ficar sozinhos.

Mais uma vez um silêncio, que incomodava a ambos, invadiu o local.

- Como conseguiu esse ferimento? – essa era a primeira vez que Arya era questionada sobre o seu passado. Ela mantinha o seu olhar baixo, não queria ver o rosto de seu irmão agora.

- Em uma batalha. Eu saí vitoriosa, mas... mas o cretino não se sentiu satisfeito e me deu algo para me lembrar dele.

- Você sabe que não pode ficar andando fora do castelo. Várias semanas se passaram, mas você sabe que precisa tomar cuidado. Por quê tem que ser tão cabeça dura, Arya? – ela fechou os olhos quando percebeu que ele movia uma das mãos em direção a sua cabeça, juraria que sentiria algum peteleco, alguma batida das mãos de seu irmão, mas depois percebeu que aquela não era Catelyn Tully, era somente Jon Snow, seu irmão que costumava enterrar seus dedos entre os cabelos escuros dela e a desarrumar os fios.

Aquele era o tipo de carinho que a jovem tinha se esquecido do que Jon costumava fazer.

- Se eu deixasse de ser cabeça dura, eu não seria mais Arya Stark. – ele não deixou de sorrir. E ela também movimentou os lábios em um sorriso.

- O quê queria fazer lá fora?

- Eu queria ver o jardim. Já está chegando à época do ano que eu mais gosto... – ela de repente se enrubesceu, tentando cobrir seu rosto com as mãos. Jon não sabia bem o que Arya estava tentando dizer. – Eu gostaria de ver a árvore coração... exatamente como Robb mostrava para nós todo final de ano. – Snow de repente sentiu uma tristeza aparecer em seu peito. Agora as coisas faziam sentido. Ela estava com saudades do irmão e como nevava, ela se lembrou da época de quando ainda era criança e o irmão mais velho levava para ver o local todo coberto de neve. Tochas eram acesas e ele pedia sabedoria para os ancestrais que um dia viveram daquelas terras. Era algo que Robb tinha verdadeiro orgulho de fazer todo ano. Era o símbolo de que o ano estava acabando e que em duas semanas, o povo nortenho celebraria a chegada de novos tempos.

- Eu também sinto falta dele. – Jon Snow se esquecendo de sua vergonha, se deitou ao lado da irmã e a aninhou em seus braços. – Prometo que amanhã te levarei para ver lá fora. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de sua irmã e os dois ficaram quietos. A mulher novamente sentiu seu peito aquecer, ela tinha sentido muita falta de Jon em sua busca pela vingança. Agora em seus braços, ela poderia jurar que tudo não passou de uma besteira criada pela sua mente e que em dez anos, tinha perdido muita coisa, longe de sua família e de seus irmãos. As lágrimas começaram a descer novamente pelo rosto de Arya, mas ela agora as limpou, não deixando que Jon Snow visse a sua tristeza.  
E quando a irmã de Lorde Snow se sentiu novamente bem, ele própria a guiou para as portas do castelo. Alguns empregados do castelo viam o comportamento especial que Snow possuía por sua irmã. Alguns achavam que era algo normal, devido há tantos anos sem um ver o outro, mas outros achavam que havia mais alguma coisa por trás de toda a superproteção que ele possuía por ela.

Os dois caminharam pelo jardim, Arya observou dois pássaros nortenhos que estavam acostumados com a temperatura baixa daquela terra, chegar mais perto dela e a picar o indicador da sua mão esquerda. Arya sorriu e Jon se sentiu feliz por dentro em vê-la bem. Ele contornou seus braços em uma forma protetora na cintura da sua irmã para que ela pudesse se recostar no peito do mais velho. Arya se sentia segura daquela forma. As reações de Jon Snow normalmente faziam a lembrar de seu pai, Eddard Stark, Eterno Senhor do Norte, mas só faziam a lembrar. Nada em Snow nos olhos de Arya eram parecidos com seu pai. Na verdade, ela não queria que Snow fosse cópia de Ned. Para Arya, a essência de Jon Snow era suficiente para que ele fosse maravilhoso. Ela colocou seus braços finos envolta do pescoço de Snow e começou a brincar com os cachos de seu cabelo. Arya agora se recordava de como era bom ter Jon por perto.

- Senti tantas saudades de abraça-lo, Jon. – a menina quase completou a frase dizendo que quando os dois se encontraram, ela sentiu dor por tentar forçar um contato maior com ele.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Longe, muito tempo atrás

Brilhando como uma centelha

Coisas que o meu coração costumava saber

Coisas que ele tenta lembrar

E naquele abraço, ela se lembrou que nunca se sentiu daquele jeito com mais ninguém e que havia algo de diferente na relação que os dois possuíam. Será que era errado? Pensou Arya quando ela olhou para cima e viu Jon mirar o horizonte perdido, em alguma coisa que a mulher não seria capaz de adivinhar. Será que Jon sentia o mesmo? Ou aquilo era um sentimento que só era conhecido por si e que nunca deveria ser partilhado por ser proibido? Do outro lado do mar, a saudade descabida, o sentimento de falta, o coração sempre aos pulos, era reconhecido. Mas, ali, na terra nortenha, os sentimentos que Arya possuía eram pecados.

- Jon... – ele olhou para baixo e viu o rosto de Arya se enrubescer.

- Sim?

-Eu estou cansada, você pode me levantar? – Ele fez o que ela pediu. Os rostos ficaram mais próximos, os olhos dela recaíram para os lábios dele, mas depois subiram para as íris da mesma cor que as sua. Os dois se olharam por algum momento.

- Você está bem?

Arya não respondeu, se sentindo ainda perdida pelos sentimentos que a remetiam a sua infância ao lado de seu irmão mais velho. Ela sempre foi mais próxima de Jon, mesmo comparando com Robb. Na época ela se sentia alegre na presença dele. Ao contrário de Robb, que simplesmente Arya corria atrás quando seu pai não estava por perto, e precisava de alguém para se sentir segura.

Mas, agora Arya percebia que sua concepção de Jon havia mudado com o tempo. Agora com dezenove anos, Arya poderia morrer nos braços de Jon, que se sentiria muito bem, segura... mas uma segurança que não se remetia ao seu pai, mas a uma segurança que se misturava aos sentimentos de que a impulsionavam a se aproximar dos lábios de Jon e a esconder sua face na curva do pescoço do mais velho para poder se sentir melhor.

- Jon... – Vê-la pronunciar seu nome, o movimento de seus lábios, que se encontravam pálidos e ressecados pelo frio do eterno inverno nortenho... e Snow agora tinha voltado a pensar nos lábios de sua irmã mais nova...

E enquanto o Lorde do Norte pensava em seus desejos, Arya já tinha certeza dos seus próprios. Ela nunca negou as suas vontades, era uma verdadeira mulher lobo. Não houve questionamento, houve um acordo mudo, selado pelos olhos dos dois irmãos.

- Você pode fechar seus olhos, Arya?

As pálpebras automaticamente se cerraram e ele repetiu o mesmo ato de dias atrás, mas com Arya acordada. O destino se modificou naquele exato momento.

Arya questionou mais tarde o caminho que os dois irmãos agora percorriam.

- Nós estamos fazendo alguma coisa de errado, Jon? – as palavras sussurradas enquanto ela mantinha sua testa encostada nas bochechas de seu irmão e a resposta veio dos lábios do mais velho, tomando mais uma vez a boca da pequena que agora se encontrava aninhada em seu colo, os dois compartilhando o mesmo leito.

- Nós sempre tivemos essa ligação, Arya. O tempo simplesmente me ajudou a enxergar que você me pertencia.

- Você tem razão. Eu sempre soube que nós nos reencontraríamos, Jon e se os Deuses quiseram nos tornar irmãos para facilitar o nosso destino... eu só tenho a agradecer.

Arya se ajeitou mais no colchão, tomando especial cuidado em seu ferimento e fechou os olhos, pronta para descansar de um dia que ela foi sentir muitas saudades em um futuro próximo. E Jon passava os dedos na cabeça de Arya, se lembrando de quando ela era apenas uma menina... de quando a família deles era completa. Mas agora o mais velho sabia que os dois reconstruiriam os Starks.

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

E uma música que alguém canta

Uma vez em Dezembro

A neve caia grossa, enfeitando os jardins e as estradas que levavam à Winterfell. Aquela era uma época especial, celebrada pelo Norte, em particular pelos dois irmãos que se reencontraram em uma época tão bonita como era aquela do ano.

E ainda se acreditava que o mundo Westeros não celebrava o Natal.

**Fim**


End file.
